elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Clarity
Clarity is a Multi-Type Artifact, created by the Great Kings. It is currently in possession of Hitoshi Masuno Appearance * It's a headband * But more like, a ring of Compressed Flow Crystal inside of a headband. * The cloth is black. * There really isn't much to say. Abilities Clarity is one of the simpler Artifacts, but its abilities can be exploited and used in strange ways. Projections * Clarity is able to project the user's thoughts and memories to the minds of other people. They can also be projected onto a wall, or as 3D holographs. * These holographs can also be projected directly onto people's eyes, making to so that only they can see them. * The clarity of the projections depends on the Gate Complexity of the user. Projection quality can be purposely downgraded if the user so wishes. Perception Altering * Clarity is also able to completely alter the sensual perceptions of anyone within its range. * This includes major trickery of all 5 senses, as well as things like sense of balance/temperature/pressure. * You could make yourself invisible to other people * You could make them think they're walking into a door that isn't there; they'll also feel the pain from it too. * You could stab someone in the gut and they wouldn't even realize they've been stabbed until they're dead. ** (Make the wound and the blood invisible, block their sense of pain in that area. Wait. Profit.) * Has the ability to be very specific about what the user want to alter. * I need to be more formal with this. * Despite being just illusions, they can become so realistic that a person can die if they truly believe they were killed Mimics * It has the ability to create mimics that copy the properties of what it turns into nearly perfectly. These are not affected by Clarity's range, but will automatically disappear is the User takes Clarity off. * So it's a step up in the illusion game, but it's still got limitations. * An example would be a TV or a radio. It would probably only be able to display the users immediate thoughts. * Can also make Clones. Clones that can take the appearance of whoever the user wishes. Clones that that cry, bleed, and scream out in pain like real humans. They aren't sentient though. ** This one's probably better for emotional blackmail or something. Cool things you can do with it Clarity's Projections can be used in a variety of ways: from being able to explain complex things by simply showing them a memory, or as a one-way communication device for anyone within Clarity's range. * Seriously it's good. Ways to Kill People * Literally any magic attack that would be fatal, but cover it up with an illusion so the target cant see or feel it. * Beaten/mauled/eaten to death by mimics of any dangerous animal * Not really killing, but traumatizing a target by showing them something fucked up, immobilising them for some time. ** Or, if you know stuff about the target, resurface a repressed memory. Does the same job. * Use your imagination, literally. That's what this weapon is. That's what ALL Artifacts are ffs. * Make somebody think they're dying. And they'll probably die. * Make the target think they are drowning. Watch them suffocate themselves. Profit. Limitations A vivid imagination is preferable if one were to utilise Clarity to it's fullest potential. A lack of one would be very undesirable. Trivia * I swear down I add new powers to this already-strong-enough Artifact like every day. Busted plz nerf